


Remember We're Friends

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Needy Amethyst, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Steven Universe Future, Resolution, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Amethyst frustrates Pearl with her antics, but there’s a reason behind it that Pearl doesn’t realize. Some Pearlmethyst, mostly just friends being friends.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 10





	Remember We're Friends

“Save me, Pearl!” Amethyst demanded from the bottom of the steps, arms stretched up like a toddler. She was upside down on her back after sledding (crashing) down the stairs on what Pearl instantly recognized as the oven door. 

Pearl, upon seeing Amethyst as she approached the front of the house from the beach, shrieked in a mix of frustration and anger. “Amethyst, what have you done?!”

“I repurposed the oven into a toboggan.” she answered, nonchalantly. 

“We need the oven to cook!” Pearl shouted back, hands on her hips, eyes wrinkled with obvious fury. 

“Steven isn’t here, he’s the only one who would really mind.” Amethyst remarked, sitting upright now to converse with her friend. 

“I MIND!” she bellowed. “Restore that door immediately.” she crossed her arms and regarded Amethyst intensely. 

“No.” 

“Excuse me!?”

“Not gonna happen, Pearl.” Amethyst stood. 

“Stop acting like a child and clean up this mess!”

“My answer is N-O, nooo.” she drew out the word to further pester Pearl. 

“Fine! I’ll do it myself! Don’t think Garnet won’t hear about this.” Pearl threatened as she began storming over to the appliance part, thoroughly annoyed. 

“Pshh, she probably already knows.” Amethyst shrugged. 

“You’re being completely ridiculous. I don’t know what has gotten into you lately, but-”

Pearl was interrupted, barely gripping the edge of the door as Amethyst tackled her to the ground around her midsection. They tumbled a few times as the purple gem propelled them a few feet away from the house. Pearl yelped but easily kicked her friend away once their velocity slowed. She brushed herself off, practically steaming now as she finally glared at Amethyst. Before she could form words of wrath, Amethyst sat down expectantly, legs crossed, eyes wide. 

“You’re going to punish me, right? Make me sit in a corner? Put me in time out?”

Pearl narrowed her eyes, thoroughly befuddled, “What on Earth are you talking about?” 

“Come on, like old times! I’m misbehaving, you need to… you know, teach me how to be obedient. Reprimand me.” 

At first, Pearl was speechless. Her eyes swept from the left to the right, before landing again on the seated violet gem. “Have you been consuming alcohol?” 

“No, Pearl.” Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“Did you hit your head?”

“No.”

“Is your gem cracked?”

“No, Pearl. I-”

“Is this code for-”

“No! Jeez Pearl! I just wanted it to be like before.”

“Before? Before what?”

“Just… before. In the beginning. You played with me and taught me right from wrong, even though I usually do the wrong thing anyway, on purpose.” As she spoke, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. 

“We’ve been getting along just fine, haven’t we?” Pearl asked, in a much quieter voice. 

“Yeah but like, I kind of miss when you would get mad at me, or just hold me while I slept. You would tell me stories about Homeworld. You taught me basically everything I know. Greg wasn’t around yet, I was younger, you still had Rose… I guess I just miss hanging out with you, I miss you just being my friend.” Amethyst looked down at the sand surrounding her, burying her hand in it. Pearl closed the gap between them and lowered herself down to sit beside her friend as she continued. “I know we’re busy with Little Homeschool but you made time for me all those years ago, and there was a galactic war back then!” 

“Amethyst, I didn’t know this was how you felt. If I’ve been distant or have failed you in any way, then I really am sorry.” Pearl placed her hand atop her mane of lavender hair. Amethyst cautiously raised her eyes to meet Pearl’s. She was smiling so warmly at Amethyst that she blushed a shade of royal purple. 

“Come here.” Pearl tapped her lap and Amethyst crawled over instantly. Pearl wrapped her arms around Amethyst securely and gently laid back, bringing Amethyst with her. Pearl started to pet Amethyst’s hair, running her fingertips through the silky strands. Amethyst sighed deeply.

“Better?” Pearl asked, her chin against the top of Amethyst’s head. 

“Mmhmm.” Amethyst agreed, nearly purring once Pearl’s other hand started rubbing soothing circles on her back. She listened to the artificial beating of Pearl’s heart beneath her ear, and closed her eyes. 

“Thanks, Pearl.” she mumbled.

“Any time.” Pearl allowed her own eyes to slide closed as she too relaxed. 

From the top of the stairs, standing at the balcony, Garnet smirked and shook her head, disappearing back into the beach house. 


End file.
